


Memento Mori

by Akitosan



Series: Ганнибал-дух черной лисы [1]
Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Zorro (1975)
Genre: Cannibalism, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полковник Уэрта убил Диего и правит Новым Арагоном как ему вздумается, но Зорро всегда возвращается.<br/>Написано на спецквест для команды fandom Zorro 2014, задание: Банановая республика.<br/>Бета: КП</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> Memento Mori - помни о смерти.

Полковник Уэрта мельком взглянул на очередные изувеченные тела солдат и прошел мимо. Можно было дождаться, когда доктор закончит вскрытие и объявит причину смерти, но и без лишних слов было ясно, кто это сделал. Страшные шрамы в виде буквы Z, пересекающие лица мертвецов, говорили сами за себя.

«Он мертв, — не уставал повторять себе полковник. — Я лично убил его».

С тех пор, как от руки Уэрты погибли два губернатора и он установил в Новом Арагоне свой порядок, прошло несколько лет. И тогда, когда замученное население уже отчаялось ждать защитника, он появился.

Никто не видел его при свете дня, никто не видел его под покровом ночи. Ни маски, ни черного одеяния, ни тени: он был призраком, который приходит лишь затем, чтобы убивать.

— Не говорите мне, что это сделал дух лисицы, — сказал полковник доктору. — Это не следы зубов животного. Это сделал человек, и я найду его.

— На какое дело вы отправили ваших людей, полковник? — спокойно спросил доктор, вытирая руки о чистую ткань. Он осмеливался так смело разговаривать с самозваным королем маленького королевства только потому, что был единственным доктором на сотню миль вокруг. И он был лучшим в своем деле, ради этого полковник терпел его и его капризы. Но подумывал иногда о том, что терпению его приходит конец.

— Собрать урожай с крестьян.

— Третий раз за неделю? Их жизни правда того стоили? — чуть заметная усмешка на странно бледном лице. И, не дождавшись ответа: — Нет, я не думаю, что ваших людей убили крестьяне. У них ведь нет никакого оружия, а тот, кто извлекал печень, воспользовался очень хорошим ножом.

— На этот раз печень, — глухо отозвался полковник Уэрта. — Тот человек, носивший маску, Диего, никого не убивал.

— Кто-то убивает, защищаясь, кто-то защищает, убивая, — доктор невозмутимо сервировал стол. Запах мертвечины не мешал ему, зато полковник поднес к носу надушенный платок.

— Что у вас на завтрак, доктор?

— Прошу вас, угощайтесь, полковник.

«Опять слишком изысканно, — подумал полковник. — Паштет? На вкус похоже на что… на печень? На сердце?»

— Как вы можете есть рядом с разлагающимися трупами?

— Вы знаете, полковник, я пережил голод во время войны. А во время голода люди охотно питались падалью, в этом они ничем не отличаются от лисиц. И об условиях никто не думал. Когда тебе нужна пища, все равно, в каких условиях есть. Уже уходите? Передавайте от меня привет супруге.

— Мы придем к вам на обед в среду, она обожает, как вы готовите. Я тоже.

Есть полковнику совсем не хотелось. Диего был мертв, но напоминал о смерти каждым новым убийством под буквой Z.

***

Доктор Лектер узнал о Новом Арагоне год назад и приехал убедиться, что слышал правду. Один человек, полковник Уэрта, редкостный грубиян, сделал из целого города свою вотчину и делал все, что ему заблагорассудится. Его солдаты угнетали народ, а народ вспоминал духа черной лисицы и человека, носившего маску, бывшего губернатора, погибшего от руки Уэрты. Доктор Лектер умело носил маску на лице, ему не нужна была полоска ткани. Там, где есть место отчаянию, найдется место и для справедливости. Сначала солдаты-исполнители, а когда-нибудь очередь дойдет и до самого полковника.

Доктору Лектеру нравился Новый Арагон, страна деликатесов — грубиянов на свободном выпасе здесь было предостаточно.


End file.
